He Could Be The One
by LauranTheBiscotti
Summary: This is set during ATMBISBM the night of the cinema experiance.If you have not read ATMBISBM do not read this as wshen you finally do read the book you'll be really reeally confused.FINISHED ! SEE the sequel, coming soon..MAMMA MIA ! :
1. Ode To Slim's Ginormous Knickers

_This is actually an idea I got from Hannah Montana (yes,I like that show,shut up)._

_There was an episode where she's dating a movie star but as she's writing a song for him with one of her bandmates, she finds herself falling for him and she has to choose between the two._

_I liked the idea,aLOT and so I sort of gave it a Georgia Nicolson twist._

_Anything concerning Georgia Nicolson's that you reconize is,in a word,not mine, and is Louise Rennison' the idea and song "He could be the one" is from it's a laugh studios (wow,coinky-dinky!) and hannah montana's...NOT MINE._

_This takes place during Are These My Basoomas I See Before Me,the day after Dave tells her that,to him,she is the most beautiful girl in the world._

_Heavy on Dave/Georgia, and heavy in the PANTS (oo-er!!!!)._

_PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEEEEASE R&R !!!_

**ode to slim's ginormous PANTS**

**Monday,October 3rd**

**Rom and Jul Read-Through**

World-breaking news !!!!

Miss Wilson was asking us what we'd think would help 'liven up' the play.

I said "Not having it!" but she ignored me.

Ellen dithered "What about,I mean like, music and ...er.."

Miss Wilson's sad bib nearly exploded in delight.

"Yes, yes, Ellen, that is PERFECT The right music would set the mood,and better help the audience get into the play."

I whispered "And understand just what the hell is going on" and we did mad giggling.

MIss Wilson said "So, any ideas for music ?"

Jas said "What about sort of flowing, intstrumental string ?I like that sound of music."

Unfortuneatley that set Rosie off. She started singing "The Hills Are Alive With the Sound of Pants, With Pants I have Worn for a Thousand Years...." and we all joined in.

Miss Wilson was ready to have a nervy b. by the time the Lads decided to show up.

I say show up but what I really mean is they kicked the door open and yelled "W'ere here !Let the party begin!"

Tres mad.

**15 Minutes Later**

After they had calmed down and stopped PANTSing each other they came sat with sat next to me and smiled at me and waggled his eyebrows ;it gave me the Horn.

Miss Wilson clapped her hands for their attention like a seal in a sad brown courdroy jumper.

"Boys, we have a lovely new addition to the play."

One of the boys shouted "Woo!Prozzies!" and Miss Wilson turned beetroot.

"Errr,no,not ernmm... decided to have music._Rom and Jul_ is going to be set to music !Isn't it wonderful?"

Oh,good Lord,what have we done?

I tried to convince Miss Wilson it was a very,very bad idea but she wouldn't have any of it. She set us in pairs to come up with songs to go with the show.

I was set with Dave.

I looked at him.

He looked at me back and said "Why does the Big Man in PANTS torture me this way?He knows I can't resist your nunga-nungas,and I guess your other charms,whatever they are." and I had to hit him,but in a nice,matey-type way.

**5 Minutes Later **

We took our books and so forth to the side stage and sat down .I said "So,_Rom and Jul_;_The Tragedy_."

Dave said "It will be after we're done with it." which made me laugh a LOT.

Dave looked at me really intensely,then said "About the other night.."

I said quickly "I know,I know,you just said something nice to me,to make me feel nice."

Dave said "No,not exactly.." and I was thinking oh,no,he didn't mean it at 's embarrassed now.I didn't know what to say.

He said 'I'm a bit confused."

I said "You don't need to talk to me about confused,I am Lady Confused of..well,I don't know where..."

He said "Look--I just wanted to say---"

I said "No,I just wanted to say--"

Dave said "Look,you've chosen Masimo and.."

I said "Yeah,I know,but well.."

Dave said "But well what?

I didn't know what to say. I said 'I just,just yeah,I know but well..."

Dave looked at me and sighed "God,Georgia..."

I said "I know." but I don't.

Miss Wilson walked by at that point and said "How's the song coming?" and we both jumped. We had both forgotten about the project on PANTS.

I mean hand.

**4p,Last Bell**

Dave and I walked to the gates a matey-type way...We were both heading that way anyways (officer)

Dave said "Well, that was a waste of an hour,wasn't it?"

I smiled at him "I don't care what Miss Wilson says,I think your 'Ode to Slim's Ginormous PANTS' was very creative and not at all vulgar."

He laughed and squeezed my hand but let it go quickly as he saw Masimo waiting for me at the gates.

He looked me in the eyes and said 'You better go,kittykat.I'm off to see Emma"

But he didn't sound like Dave the Laugh, he sounded sort of sad.

Oh,double _merde_.

**4th**

**Assembly**

Met Jas at her gate at the was unusually chipper. And loud.

"Hey Georgia, guess what?Dave the Laugh finished with Emma last night !"

\WHAT?Er,I mean,really? How do you know?"

"Emma rung me last night. She was really could only hiccup for the longest time."

"Why did he say that he finished with her?"

"She said that he told her she was too good for him."

I said "Welll,to be frank,she else did she say?"  
Jas said "Well, this is the weird bit,she said that he said there was someone elsE."

Oh my Lord else?

Dave had someone else?

And he said I was the most beautiful girl to him.

Whilst he had someone else?

Two someone elses.

**4p,Walking Home**

Dave wasn't at rehearsals today.

I asked round and Jas said Tom mentioned he wasn't feeling to wel.

Huh.

Tom said "Maybe if you rang him and talked to him--" and Jas elbowed him in the ribs and said "Shhh!"

What are they going on about?  
Has the whole world gone mad?

**5p**

Incredibly,I found myself ringing Dave.

"Helllo?"

He sounded very odd -like maybe he had a cold or something.

"You sound terrible."

"Hi, nice to haer from you too."

"Er,I heard about Emma."

"News travels fast."

I said "I heard from Radio Jas" and he went "Ah"

There was a pause.I thought I heard him sniffle.I said "Are you OK?"

He said, in a muffled voice "Can we meet somewhere?"

**5.30p**

Met Dave at the park.

He said he 'really wanted to talk to me'.

I hope he's not going to be an unlaugh again.I need a good laugh right now,with all the crap going on in my life.

He was wearing all black and had black rings under his eyes,like he hadn't slept all night, but I must say he looked really very lovely.

**Bed**

He talked a bit about Emma.

Actually, all he did was talk about Emma,comparing her to me.

it was a bit unnerving,actually.

And then when he was done he didn't even ask about Masimo.

He just said "Thanks for letting me let some steam off." and he walked off.

What was that about?

Why is everyone acting like they've gone bonkers ?

**Friday,October 7th**

**Rom and Jul**

Dave's been out sick all week so I've had to manage on my own.

So basically,I've got nothing done.

I hope he's OK -he's taking this dumpee thing really very rough.

I said to Jas "He's taking this dumpee thing really very rough. It's not like Emma was that great or anything."

Jas looked at me "At least she didn't down others all the time..She was nice to everyone."

I said "Don't tell me you have a big lesbian crush on that twit." and Jas stropped off in her Huffmobile.

Rosie and Ellen have wrote the nost songs,mainly about furry trosuer-snake addendums. Miss Wilson doesn't get the humorosity of it and wants to include the songs in the play.

Good Lord.

**5p**

Masimo was waiting for me at the gates after school before he leaves for Lunnern tgonight he said he Had to" see me .

He smiled and said "_Ciao,caro"_ when he saw me but he didn't try to snog me,he just silently handed me a helmet and helped me get a leg over...his Vespa.

We rode to the park and talked a held my hand the whole time, but he sounded a bit down "_Ciao,cara_,Did you have a good day?"

I said "Yes, we did sword fighting and it was tremendously crap."

"You have fence lessons?"

"No, it's for the school play._Rom and Jul,the tragedy."_

He laughed "Yes I am glad you are more happy.I look forward to seeing you in it."

Oh ,no,no.I don't want him to see me in my tights (oy,leave it).

Before I could say the no business he went on.

"The management,they call today and they are say it might not be so good for the I am not with them,I don't know.I say Robbie,he is good and they say yes,but it is more good with two."

Oh Bloody Hell, now I was ruining six peoples' lives .Oh is off for another meeting with the band tonight so we could only snog for a he went I told him I was writing a song for _Rom and Jul_ but is especially for him and he asked me to sing it for him. Ohhhh God.

I had a bit of a nervy spaz, untill he said "But if you want me to wait untill then,I will wait for you wait for me?" and he snogged me, number-6-type snogging.

Phwoooooar.  
That is all I can say.


	2. He Could Be The One

_I do not own anything Georgia-wsie that you may or may not reconise here..it's all Louise Rennision's._

_I also do not own tghe actual song "He Could Be The One ",that's Miley Cyrus' and the storyline is based off of an episode of HER show--i do not own any claim to it !!!!_

_please R&R_

**he could be the one**

**Sunday,October 9th**

**11am**

Nothing from anyone ,all even Dave.

If he thinks I am going to work on the song on my own, he is vair wrong.

I think maybe I am going to ring him, and tell him that.

**Ringing Dave**

He picked up after four rings. "Hello,Brighton Morgue?"

"Hi, are you feeling?"  
"Much better now." He sounded sincerly happy to hear from me.

I said "I was just wondering --have you worked on the project at all?"  
"What project?"

**1p,Dave's**

His mum is out, so I went round to Dave's to work and ONLY is my one and only and there will be NO ad hoc snogging today !!!

I hope.

Dave answered the door in tight black jeans and a white t-shirt.

Blimey.

Oh Gooooood,did I say that out loud? Please, God,kill me now.

Dave laughed "Thank you,you're not too bad.C'm in."

I followed Dave inside. His house is vair must be nice to have a normal mad cats or bonkers sisters.

Dave said "Shall we do this on the kitchen table."

I looked at him

"The song, I mean.I've got my keyboard set up.C'mon."

I followed him into the dining was a keyboard on the table,plugged sat down in front of it and patted the seat next to him.  
"I won't bite...hard."

I sat down.

He looked at me for the longest time. "So,kittykat, what have you got written?"  
"Errrrr....."

Dave shook his head and looked at me "Incredible."

I looked back at him.

We just sat there,looking at each other for the longest time,and it was getting very intense.I was afraid there would be some ad hoc snogging scenerio after the staring but instead Dave looked down and cleared his throat.

"Here-you can use this,for ideas.I'll go fix us a snack" he handed me a pad of paper and went off to the kitchen.

**15 Minutes Later**

Hmmmmmm....this isn't as easy as I thought it would be.

All I've got down so far is 'Every time he smiles at me it's like I'm in a movie' "

Dave came back through and sat down a tray of pickles and crisps on top of the keyboard and then sat next to me.

He said "So what have you got?"

I showed him and he went 'Hmm."

"Well?"

"How does it go?"

I tried to hum it for him but he didn't get it. "Why don't you sing it, and I can play as you go?"  
"You can do that?"

He said,quiite seriously, "I am a very good pianist" and I had a mad giggling fit.

He shook his head "What am I going to do with you?I meant I had piano lessons every Sunday."

"You did?"

"I was a choir boy."

"Well,it's not going to waste."

He said 'Yes, at one of my next pop concerts,I'll try to remember that" and we both laughed.

Somehow my head ended up on his 's got quite nice shoulders.2 of them,actually.

He looked at me quite snogged me.

We did a bit of number-5-type snogging that was most definitely about to be #6-type when I came to my senses and pushed Dave back .He looked like a suprised goldfish.

"I can't do this.I have Masimo And you have your new mystery girlfriend that you quite cruelly dumped Emma for."

Dave looked gobsmacked "What--"

I stood up and put my jacket on "Radio Jas.I' better you at rehearsals." and I went out the door.

I am NOT going to let my red bottomosity rule me for once.I am going to keep a firm hand on my bottom (oo-er).

As I opened it and went out Dave called "Gee"

I stopped and turned around. "What?"  
Dave walked up to me and,putting his hand under my chin,he tilted my head up and said "I'll see you around ,Georgia.".

He looked like he was going to snog me again for a moment,or cry,but he did just put his hands in his pockets and went inside, closing the door behind him with his foot.

Blimey.

**12 Minutes Later**

The only quesrion is, is when and where is around?

**1 Minute Later**

And why I care.

Because I don't.

**Bed**

When I got in Mum and Dad were snuggling on the sofa waching an old movie with Alec Guiness in fancies him,even though he is about 120 years old.

She looked up long enough to say "Libby is asleep in your bed with a fever,poor 'll need to sleep elsewhere tonight." before she went back to the movie.

That is sooo typical of my life.

**Monday,October 10th**

**Assembly**

Can barely keep my eyes only because I had to sleep on my floor which was bloody miz, but also I kept thining and thinking about Masimo and our first and only date we've been on,when we went to the restraunt and then we snogged in the I thought about all the times he's popped by to give me a locket.

I don't know if I've ever been so depressed.

**R.E.**

Today we're learning about the Age of Reason.

Why?

The only good part of it was was when Miss Wilson said "The Salem Witch Trials were no longer held, and most burnings were no longer held as ceremonious events in the town square."

Rosie raised her Wilson's bob nearly fell off,she was so excited -we just take a little snooze on our desks or paint our nails.

She said "Er,yes,Rosemary?"  
"Did they weigh them?"  
Miss WIlson looked at all did. "Weigh ...them?"  
"Yes,to make sure they were witches and not just old widows with really really bad acne."

Miss Wilson turned sensationally red 'I don't see how--"

"Well, how did they know if they weren't burning innocent maidens if they weren't weighing them and seeing if they weighed as much as a duck,like on the show?"  
Miss Wilson was all-red by now . "What ARE you talking about?"

"You know, 'A witch ! A witch! Shall we burn her?"

Oh dear ,Rosie's been watching Monty Python again.

Miss Wilson ,who 't know about Monty Python, said "I,er,never heard that interesting,erm, if you brought in the show,perhaps we can explore this,erm,theory."

As we filed out after the bell I said to Rosie "Slim won't let you watch it,you know."

Rosie smiled "She will."

I looked at her "What?" but she only smiled mysteriously and tapped her nose.

I don't think I want to know.

**Drama**

No sign of Dave,still.

I hope Dave's not still upset at me for leaving yesterday.

I just know that I can't control my bits and pieces around him and had to leave or their would be dire consequences.

Like yet another ad hoc snogging nightmare scenario.

**Wednesday,October****12th**

**R.E**

Today's the day we watch the movie Rosie brought my amazement,Slim ok'd it.

I said "How did you manage that?She's allergic to humor and fun."

She showed us it at break--the cover was for the History of the Age of Reason, and that's what the disc had printed on it.

I said "So it's not really MP then?" but Rosie said she had got a special suprise.

I'm a bit scared.

Monty Python can cause great havoc if it falls into the wrong hands...i.e,Rosie's .

We settled down in our seats in the back except Rosie who stayed up to put the movie in and switched off the lights.

Miss Wilson said "Rosemary has brought in a special movie, in light of our,erm,recent lessons.I expect you all to take good notes."  
Rosie turned the tv on and turned to us "This is a typical town in England in the Middle burnings were still fairly common but were slowly giving way to reason and science."

Miss WIlson said "Thank you for that lovely introduction." and started the movie.

**Later,Still R.E.**

What a larf.

Miss Wilson really is the most naff person I've seen.

She watched the movie and never even cottoned on that it was well,not really a documentary.

After the "A Witch!" scene she turned the tv off and said put the lights back on ,then said "This was an excellent rendition of how the Age of Reasoning changed the way the inner governments you for bringing in the lovely show,Rosie."

And then we all had to applaud her.

Tres naff.

**Rom and Jul Practice**

The Ace Gang has been galloping round,pretending to bang coconuts together all day.

Slim caught us galloping down to the Rom and Jul practice and nearly exploded.

She yelled at us all for having 'Unusually high spirits.'

I said "We are just excited about our term exam in physics,Miss."

"You should be.I'have been glancing at your report card and it seems to me a bit of extra tutoring wouldn't come amiss."

Bloody _sacre bleu_! We scuttled to the loos to glam up for the boys.

Jas was pouting in the mirror as I grumbled on.

"'Glancing at your report card'.What kind of life is that?You might as well have a life 'glancing at paint drying' or 'glancing at a cactus not doing anything'....or...anyway,it is no kind of life for a human is why Hawkeye is so vair vair good at it."

Jas was now upside down,under the hand dryer getting maximum voluminosity into her says it puts her into a more 'romantical mood'.Any rate,she nodded her head wisely in an upside-down way.

I am a bit nervy, boys are to come in again today,and I've not seen Dave since Sunday.

I just hope he's OK and not too mad at me for leaving like I did.

I wouldn't be was just an accidental kiss....between friends.

**14 Minutes Later**

Dave and the Lads have arrived.

He walked in and waved at us all on the said "Settle down,girls,I am I have brought the finest handpicked lads with me."

**15 Minutes Later**

I had sort of felt too shy to go up to him and although he had caught my eye and winked ,he was busy chatting to all the other girls. He is an appalling flirt.

Dave looked at me for what seemed like ages .Then he came and stood really really close to My God.

He said "Hello,Miss,show me your sword"

My head nearly fell off. Why does he come and stand so close to me?I was happy to see him,though.

I said "How did you manage to get handpicked?"

And he said "Kittykat, as you know,I am the vati is always handpicked,and the vati's mates are handpicked,also."

I said "Yes,but who does the handpicking?"  
And he said 'Hello"

**5p**

No one got anything were just settling down to write when someone let off the first stink bomb,...of 10.

Slim sent the boys back and we spent the rest of the hour in the gym,practicing our lines.

**Friday,October 14th**

**Dramasville**

Slim has finally allowed the boys back in.

She gave them her famous "Respect the teachers,respect the scgool" speech,first given in was Chin City -they were waggling all over the was honestly making me a bit sick,seeing them.

**4 Minutes Later**

Dave told Miss Wilson that we had a special song project and she let us have a classroom to ourselves.

We went down to the science block so we have plenty of privacy.

Er, to work on our project I mean.

Dave put his keyboard in at a desk and started untangling wires.

It seemed like he was trying to NOT look at me.

I said "Dave,about the whole red hering using you thing...."

He bent down to plug the keyboard ...fit bum..

No,no,bad brain !

Dave turn to smile at me 'It's OK,t's cool,that was years about it."

'Grrjjj."

He frowned and crossed his arms. "Are you alright?Only, you look a bit...funny."

Oh god, he noticed.

"Or were you just looking at my bum?"

Gooooooooooooood !!!!!!

Eventually the blood drained from my head and I said "Don't be dense."

He laughed and sat down on a bench in front of the keyboard,and patted the seat next to him.I sat with him. He smelled good-like cologne, not fromagey and doggy like other boys.

There was a bit of an awkward silence ,and we sat there,looking at each other.

I tried not to blink,but it was making my eyes ache,so to break then tensionosity I said "How's your girlfriend?"

He grinned at me "How's yours?"

He's sooooooooooooo annoying !

I said that,I said "You are so annoying."

He said 'And that's why you love me,right?" and then went a bit red,especially around the ears.

What?What? What on earth did he say?

I was sure I was a bit red too,and I'm sure he could see it.

Which isn't good.

To distract(ish) him,I said "I think I know what I want it to be about."

He smiled "'s hear it then"

"I sort of want to write it for Masimo."

He looked at me. I looked at could have cut the tension with a sword,but I broke mine opening a botlte of lemonade backstage during rehearsals.

I thought he was going to yell or poo or something, but instead he looed at me steadily "I'm happy for looks like you've got everything you wanted."

What?Was he jealous?

"Er, what?"

He sighed "Listen Gee I really like you....alot,okay?"

I couldn't say could I say?I looked at him.

If this was all a joke and he puts on a clown nose in a minute,I'm leaving.

But he didn't take a clown nose out of his pocket.

He went on "I am a big boy.I will get over I can tell you're well into Masimo"

I couldn't look at him right now.

Why does he do this to me?Why do boys have such crap timing?

I said, not looking at him,"I am (aren't I?Yes,I am,shut up brain!).I kind of think he could be the one."

I could sort of sense Dave chew his lip, then heard him say "That sounds like a line of a I'd leave out the kinda makes you sound a bit..tarty."

I had to laugh.

I smiled at him and he smiled back, but not for long.

He picked up a pencil and pad of paper.

Looking at me out of the corner of his eye,he said 'So,uhm,he could be the want to play off that for a title?"

I nodded 'OK."

There was a pause.

"Now what?"

He looked at me,this time straight on. "I have no bloody clue."

**12 Minutes Later**

The song is coming well along.

What we'd do is,I'd sing a bit, then he'd figure it out on the keyboard, and then I'd sing a little bit more.

It's odd, but I feel very quite comfortable singing in front of must be because I am so full of luuurve for Masimo,writing a song for him and all.

At first I couldn't ,though.

I said "I can't .I am physically unable to sing."

"Just pretend I'm Masimo, sitting here with my leather jacket and fancy handbag."

I gave him my best withering look and he laughed

'Ok,don't get his knickers in a twist."

I shoved Dave playfully 'He doesn't wear knickers."

Dave put his face really really close to .I felt like my head was going to drop off.

"How do you know?"

I grabbed the lyrics from him and said "Shut up and get back to the music,Choirboy." and Dave went "Ooooh" but not "Ooooh" as in a"Ooo,get you!" way but "Oooooh" as in "Ooooh-I'm scared !" way.

**10 Minutes Later**

Here's what we got so far :

He could be the one,He could be the one,He could be the one

He could be the one,he could be the one, he could be the one

He's lightning,

Sparks are flyin',

Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and

I'm goin' crazy'

About him lately -"

**5 Seconds Later**

I stopped and looked at looked down for a bit,quiet-like, chewing his lip a bit, then said "How about 'I can't help myself from how my harat is racing'?"

I tried it out.....hm..not bad

I looked at Dave and said "Perfect" and he smiled back

For a second he looked like he wanted to reach up and touch my cheek,but instead he turned it into scratchy nose, and said "Want to sing it out ?"

I sang it agaun, Dave along 's actually not a bad singer....

**35 Minutes Later**

The song is going fab. Dave is making me laugh as I try to 'll look at me and pull faces.

What a nutter.

I'm glad he's back to the Dave I know and love.

Errr,...in a matey way of course.

He's not made any jokes about Masimo at least.

Thi is so nice, sitting here, having a laugh.

Masimo is not much in the Laugh Department.

**3 Mintues Later**

Hm,every time I look over at Dave he's looking at me,all smiley.

I stopped singing and Dave said "I think we're good ."

I said "Yeah,The song is nearly done,you want to go show Miss Wilson?"

He looked at me a long time,then caught himself cleared his throat and said "Right" and unplugged the keyboard.

**9 Minutes Later**

We went to the stopped and looked at us as we came on.

"I want to,er,show you lot our song"

Oh my god did anyone hear that? I glanced at Dave...he was trying to nmot to caught my eye and winked.

Miss Wilson said ""OK,just step here and sing it."

I looked at Dave. Oh,no,she wants me to sing? In front of everyone

Dave came to my rescue and said "I have to be there so it sounds,you know,correct and everything."

Miss Wilson said "Just plug your keyboard in at the wall."

She gave Dave a stool to set the keyboard set a microphone in front of it and Dave turned it on,tried it, then looked at me."Ready?"

Dave took my hand and pulled me next to hand was on my waist and it made me feel hot and cold at the same time.

"I don't think I can-"

Dave put his hand on the side of my face,blocking out everyone else,and said 'Pretend it's just me and you."

Our faces were so close I could ferel his breath on my cheek.I could feel my Big Red Bottom Rising.

Someone,probably Rosie said "Phwooooar."

Dave smiled at ,he's got a gorgey smile

I smiled back and he started the stomach got all nervy but when we started singing, it went away.

**Later**

Masimo was at the gate! Thank God I had thought to do my makeup and hair before I left.

We rode around a bit, and talked about the said he's really looking forward to seeing it.

He also said he can't wait to hear my song.

I pulled the paper out of my pocket and handed it to him.

He read it, then looked up at me,smiling."It is good,,eh,how it go?"

No,no way am I going to sing to Masimo, the Italian Luuuurve God

**12 Minutes Later**

Incredibly,I did.

Yeah,I don't beleive it either and I was there.

The only way I could do it though was to pretend I was singing it to Dave ,er I mean WITH Dave again.

At the end Masimo hugged me and said "I love it." He held up the paper with the song on it,and said "May I keep?"

I said 'Yeah,er,yesio" and he carefully folded it up and put it in his pocket.

He says he doesn't think the talent manager will take the Stiff Dylans without him.

Oh,God.


	3. Little Miss Mood Swing

_I do not own anything Georgia-wsie that you may or may not reconise here..it's all Louise Rennision's._

_I also do not own tghe actual song "He Could Be The One ",that's Miley Cyrus' and the storyline is based off of an episode of HER show--i do not own any claim to it !!!!_

_please R&R_

**little miss mood swing**

**Saturday,October 15th**

**7am**

Up like an earwig at the crack of dawn(ish).

What fule has bought Libby a drum?

**10 Minutes Later**

That fule was downstairs at the table,in his baldy-o-gram costume still.

Eating MY poptarts.

As I came in he said "Hello,love,up early for a weekend aren't you?"  
I shot him my dirtiest look and he actually LAUGHED.

"I can't wait to see your play, it sounds fab, from what Connie has been telling me."

I dropped a tin of beans on my foot but I didn't even feel it. "You're going ?"  
"yes, me and Maisie and your grandfather are going to attend your lit'l show,too..It'll be fun."

Loooord, what have I done to deserve this?

No,on second thought,don't answer that.

I ran upstairs and pounded on the door till Mum came hair was all sticky-uppy and she was in a see-through Lord.

I ignored it,though, and said "You invited Uncle Eddie ? AND King of all Loons,Grandvati?"

Mum said "Yes, they are family."

I said "Yes,well,that's highly debatable" and slammed off into my room.

God,God,,God.

Whyyyyyyyyy?

If Masimo does go,and meets Grandad,I am deady-dead.I'll be deader than a dead thing on dead pills.

I can feel a nervy b. coming on.I need to get out.

**Jas'**

Pounded on the door till Jas came down in her Welligogs and coveralls.

"You never get up this early."

"Grandad is coming to the play."

"Oh,no."

Oh,yes. Jas,I am on the edge of a complete nervy b."

**Lunchtime**

Had an emergency Ace Gang meeting at mine.

After everyone got seated I told them about seeing Dave when I sang to Masimo.

Jas just went "Wow" for the longest time,untill I hit her. Then she just went "Ow."  
I looked at her "what do you think?Am I going mad?Because I need to know if I am."

She started to say "You are--" but I leapt over my bed and put my hand over her mouth.

"Never mind, I don't want to know"

She shoved my hand away and looked at me oddly then said "I think you're in love with Dave."

I rounded on her "No I'm not!"

Rosie said "And yet you're seeing his head on Masimo' ." She whipped out her beard and put it on,stroking it (leave it).

I said 'I can control it" and Jas snorted. I shot her a dirty look and she pretended to blow her .

I went on "I am not going to let this mess up what me and Masimo have.I am not going to throw it away for someone with dark hair,loong sexy eyelashes that curl up on his cheek ....big deep blue eyes....."

Jas said "Well,as long as you can control it."

I threw a pillow at her.

Mum came in at that point to 'tidy up',which is Mumspeak for eavesdropping.

She said "Nothing like a good tidying up to get your blood moving."

I rolled my eyes. "Must be nice to be you."

Mum looked at me "Hello, little miss mood swing,where is your uniform?It needs to be washed."

I threw it to her and said "Now,GO AWAY."

After she'd gone I said "I have GOT to get over this stupid Dave thing."

Jools said "How?You see him like everyday."  
I said "I don't kno,but I am a profffesional." and Rosie said "Proffessional WHAT?"

I gave her the evils then went on. "I can shake it off."  
Rosie said "Really?" she went and picked up one of Libby's barbies off my pillow and said "Okay,pretend this is more shapely your them closed? Okay,you are singing He Could Be the One and your eyes meet just as you're singing."

A mental image of Dave popped up,of when he answered the door the other day in tight jeans a white shirt.

Rosie and them said "Woah" and I opened my Lord,I was puckering.

I threw down the barbie. "That wasnt me,that was the barbie,she made the first move. Potato Head warned me about you."

Mabs said "Gee,you almost snogged a barbie then dumped are you going to control yourself when you see the real Dave,put a paper bag over his head?"  
I went Hmmmm" and Jas said 'Oh,no."

**Mondau,October 17th**

**Rom and Jul Prak**

Before the Lads came in I told Miss Wilson that seeing them was making the other girls nervy and more likely to forget their lines,and she actually bought it.

She gave them big stuffed animal heads to put on,which were even more at least I wasn't feeling an urge to snog anyone.I had no clue who Dave was dressed as.

**20 Seconds Later**

Never mind. A camel just walked by and said "I hope you don't get the hump with me,kitty,I've got enough humps as it ,you know it gives me the horn when you get stroppy."

Is it wrong for me to consider a camel snoggable?

**10 Minutes Later**

Declan took off his turtle head after falling off stage,for the tenth time, and said 'This is not working."

I said "Oh,come on,kids are going to love gives it a more nature au natural feel."

Dave took of his camel head and came over "OK,what gives,you are way too smart to think of something this stupid."

I said "For your information you are looking at a girl stupid enough to dress up as a stuffed olive for a fancy-dress party."

Rosie said "And she had an explosion in her pants once."

Dave made a face .I said "It's not how it dropped bangers down my pants ,the point is I am plenty stupid."

Dave said "OK,if you don't want to tell me what's going 's not like you can't control yourself when you see my handsome face,right?"

I looked at the Ace Gang "It's honesty time." and they all said "Right." so I looked at them again and raised my they got it and went off to the loos to fix their lippy and so on,now that the boys could see properly.

Dave looked at me."So,what's going on then,Chaos Queen?"

I took breath."I'mattractedtoyou."

His eyebrows shot up."What?I mean,well,yes,I ffigured,considering our history and all, but why is it such a big deal now?Did Masimo say something?"

"Nooo..it's just,I'm ,like...more than kust regularly attracted to you.I ....you know."

Dave went a bit red "Ah."

"I'm not going to do anything about it though.I can''ve got a girlfriend and so do I."

Dave smirked and I said 'You know what I meant.I have a guy that is good, and honest, and loyal to me."

Dave said "Are you dating a guy or a golden retriever?"  
I looked at him."Stop it."

'No,YOU stop it."

"NO you stop it."

"No, you STOP it."

"No, you stop IT.

I yelled "Stop it!" and then said, "Really,please. I really,really like Mssimo and am not going to ruin it just because a good-looking,humorous boy takes an interest in me."

Dave stepped closer .Our faces were about half a centimeter apart. "You think I'm good-looking?"

I said "Well,er.."

Dave said "I meant what I said the other night, after the cinema experiance."

Ohmygiddygodstrousers,he thinks I'm beautiful.

"I have to know--do you feel anything for me?Besides just as mates?"

I couldn't speak.I,for once,was gobsmacked around the other night after the movie.

He reached up his hand and stroked down the side of my face with a finger.I felt myself go all wobbly inside.

'Just say no if you don't" and he leaned in to kiss me.I felt my lips pucker up but jumped back

"No! I mean,I want to but I can't"

"Can't what,_cara_?"

I whipped around "Masimo!What are you doing here?"  
"I had see you again."

He looked at me,Dave,then back "You are practising your lines?"

"Yes, we're working hard."

I looked at Dave,He said "Ya" and turned and walked off-stage.

Masimo smiled at me and reached out a hand and stroked my face with my finger.

ooooh,Ooooh,ooooh!

It felt like I was going to piddle myself for a moment ,when he did that.  
But then he said 'OK,molto regrettio.I go sit, and get done,we go out, just me you." and went and sati n the front row of seats and blew me a .

I waved then went back to find was rolling up wires.

"Er,Dave?"

He didn't look up "Yes?"  
"I'm sorry about --I mean..."

He stood up and tilted his head slightly to look me in the eyes.

"Forget it. MATE.I have things to do." and he walked off.

The Ace Gang came over as Dave went off "What happened?"  
Jas said "Did you tell him?"

"I ---he ran his finger down my face and I get all melty and couldn't speak properly, and then as he tried to snog me,Masimo came in."

"Oh dear."

'He didn't see anything,I had my back to him.I told him we were just practicing our lines and Masimo said "OK when you get done we go out, just me you" and went to sit in the rows of seats, and now Dave has stropped off somewhere."

Jools said "Blimey,you miss alot when you go to the loos."'


	4. Oh boyS

_Sorry the chapters are so long--I write and plan each chapter ahead of time, and make a storyline before I write, so it only takes me really 15-20 minutes per chapter and I get carried away (I should be!)._

_I do not own anything Georgia-wise that you may or may not reconise here..it's all Louise Rennision's._

_I also do not own tghe actual song "He Could Be The One ",that's Miley Cyrus' and the storyline is based off of an episode of HER show--i do not own any claim to it !!!!_

_please R&R_

**oh boys**

**Thursday,October 20th**

**5p,Home**

I am seriously having a nervy b. It's opening night and I haven't seen Dave since Monday.

What if he's mad at me enough to not want to come to the playy?

Not that I care--it's --he's the omnly one that knows the lighting and sund boards.

No one lese knows the lighting schedule, and it'd take days for someone else to learn iit.

And the play is tommorrow.

What ff I ruined life for the Stiff Dyllans AND everyone involved in the play tonight?

Oh,God.

**6p**

Rang Jas.  
"Hello?"  
"HI,Jas"

"Oh,God."

"Don't wet yourself with excitement."

"You've called me every five minutes since Monday!"

"That's because I am having a nervy b and need someone to talk to,but everytime I ring you say I call too mcuh."  
"Because you have."

I put the phone down on her.

Whio needs her?

**6.30p**

Looking at Masimo's and Dave's photos.

Masimo's is the one that was in the locket he gave me,where he's on a beach with no shirt on.

The one with Dave in it is actually the group photo Rosie's next-door neighbor took for us,after the cinema experiance, before we all buggered off home.

In it,Dave's got his arm round my we're both smiling like this was even before he told me how beautiufl he thought I was.

"Why did you both have to be so wodnerful ?!?"

Mum came in my room "Are you OK?"  
"I'm yelling at pictures,does that sound normal to you ?"

"In this family I gave up on normal a long time ago."

She came and sat on my bed next to me.

"So what's going on?"  
"Well,remember Dave who I pretended to like so Robbie would like me a little better?"  
"Oh no."

"Oh yes"  
"So you don't like Masimo any more?"  
"I didn't say that."

"oh no."

"oh yes."

"Oh boy."  
"Actually, oh boys."

I flopped down on my bed.

**7p**

Her big advice was listen to my heart .

**2 Minutes Later **

Okay,heart,let's hear the answer.

I'm listening.

**30 Seconds Later**

Still istening.

**10 Seconds Later**

Don't be shy...just you and me here....

**5 Seconds Later**

Mum called up the stairs "Gee. you have messages"

I nearly broke my neck running down the stairs.

The first one was from Dave,the second from Masimo,and they BOTH said rhe exact same thing,word for word:

Hey,it's me,I just wanted to say I feel really bad for putting you on the spot like I line is no matter what you decide,I just want you to be happy."

Bloody HELL.

I need to go outside.I'm vair restless and it's hot in here.I even opened my window but it didn't help.

**3 Minutes Later**

Sitting on the ground, against the wall.

I'm sitting half in the shadows so no one from the street or from the front stoop can see me--I just really,really don't want to be bothered right now.

I am on the verge of a nervous breakdown.I feel like I could cry for a bout a million years, but no tears are coming out.

Why does my life have to be soooo very very hard?

It's maddening !!!!!

**7.30p**

Fell asleep on the ground.I only woke up when a piece of paper hit landed over my nose and I couldn't breath.I nearly went completely spazarama before I realized it was just a photo blocking my nose. Who would selfishly through their trash out like that?

Mabye there's an address on it somewhere....

**2 Seconds Later**

Holy Hell, it's one of my pictures.


	5. A rummanchen unterhalb der Taille

_I do not own anything Georgia-wsie that you may or may not reconise here..it's all Louise Rennision's._

_I also do not own tghe actual song "He Could Be The One ",that's Miley Cyrus' and the storyline is based off of an episode of HER show--i do not own any claim to it !!!!_

_please R&R_

**a Rummachen unterhalb der Taille**

**Friday,October 21st**

It's finally here!

It's been a mad,mad,mad last 2 weeks. Wilson nearly had a nerv b. earlier this course,it probably wasn't helped by someone (I have a hunch it was Dave the Laugh) letting a goat loose in her goat ate all but 1 of the scripts, plus about half of the villagers' costume before Elvis caught goat was very vey mad at being handled rough,as I know I would be,andheadbutted Elvlis in the bum as he bent over to pick up a dustbin he tripped over.

Oh,how we laughed.

But quietly--Wet Lindsay has been on super-duper Gestapo Patrol ever since she got dumped.

I wonder if Dave wil turn up tonight.I bet e feels horrid about being a cheating dumpeee in tight blue said he might turn up tonight.

What if she flung herself onstage and grabbed my sword (leave it) ? Oh,God.

**7.30p,Backstage**

Showtime!The roar of the greasepaint, the smell of the crowd!

Jas was pacing back and force and even though her wig has no fringe,she still has managed to fiddle about with her 's very annoying.

She said "Do you think everyone is going to know it's a tragedy?"  
I said "I guarentee tonight that after our moving inerpretation of _Rom and Jul _there will not be a dry seat in the house,especially as Grandad and Libby are here and they have troubles in the botyy department.'

**15 Minutes Later**

No sign of Dave the must really be having a bad time.

I hope he is alright, even though I am eschewing himwith a firm hand because of his new secret girlfriend which I don't even care about.

**12 Minute Later**

Dave turned looked a bit dark around the eyes,like hadn't slept much but he greeted his mates with the usual slapping and "You idiot" sort of carrying-on.

He saw me and said "Hi kittykat,nice tights...and enormous beard."

I didn't meant to talk to him; I was going to give him my cold shoulderosity work for being such a cad and a bounder,but unfortunately,I couldn't help smiling at him ,even though he looked tired,he did look really lovely.

**7.41p**

After he had been joshing around with the others he came over to me and said "Alright kittykat?" and suddenly I felt like crying.I wish he would just take hold of me.

I said "Well,not really,it's all been a bit ..."

He said "I know,it really has all been a bit....but c'mon,gird your gusset and cheer will be Hornmeister is here."

**By the side of the stage**

At last, it's my big fight scene.

Everyone things going quite well, Melanie went on for her first scene I could hear Grandad say :"Bloody hell,she's a mature lass."

I took a deep breath and adjusted my beard (oo-er!).

Before I went on Dave gave me the thumbs-up and said "Give it you all ,tightswise!I am right behind you,oo-er!"

**Onstage**

My dying was a triumph!

I even improvised recovering a bit,just when everyone thought I was a goner.

The lights dimmed to atmospheric red and through my half-closed eyes I could see the 'blood corpuscles' dancing up to me like twits waving their scarves about.

Then,as last year,once again the stage was plunged into complete darkness.

I couldn't see a bloody thing.I heard someone whisper (loudly) "Which way is off?" and then there was a bit of a bang and someone in the dark say "Bloody hell what was that?" and then Mr Atwood's voice saying very loudly ":You stepped in my emergency kit."

It was an absolute shambles.

I stood up and started shuffling along sideways in the dark when the lights suddenly came up again.I could see the audience at someone I'm pretty sure it was my dad,shouted out "It's a bloody miracle,he's alive!"

I did a little bow then ran off the stage like mad.

The audience cheered and applauded.

**Backstage**

I looked at Dave the Laugh and he shrugged and said "Technical hitch but the show must go was an accident waiting to happen."

"What was?"  
"Putting me in charge of lights."

He has no shame.

The next scene was Melanie's big climbing on to the balcony of the lads crowded round the sides of the stage.

Melanie put her foot on the bottom rung of the ladder and reached out to haul herself up to the next of the lads and the audience went "Oooooh!" and then she went for the next rung and they went "Oooooh!".It was riveting to watch.

Finally she got up to the balcony and hauled herself up on she stood there and opened her arms to speak,all the buttons on her tunic pinged as she looked down in horror Dave the Laugh said "Are these my basoomas I see before me?"

**14 Minutes Later**

Horror of all horrors ,it's here--my big scene,with some reason Miss WIlson thought it would be 'romantic' for us to sing it, off-stage, but Jas and 'Romeo' are going to mouth like they're singing it,right before the big balcony scen...to set a romantic I'.m-thinking-of-him-and-she's-thinking-of-me mood.

Miss Wilson set up microphones and seats near where we could see, to make sure we didn't miss our cue,which would be a shame.

Never mind.

I feel like I've ate a basket full of butterfiles and they're now doing mad fluttering in my stomach.I hope I don't get sick all over my self.

As the music cued, Dave smiled over at me and mouthed "Alright?"

I covered the microphone "If I get sick please don't kill me." and he smiled and reached over and took my hand, and then squeezed it (oo-er!),then the music started:

_He could be the one,He could be the one,He could be the one_

_He could be the one,he could be the one, he could be the one_

(Dave really does have got a great singing voice.I looked at him, and he as alrady lookng at smiled and my heart went all flippy on me.

Ooooh).

_He's lightning,_

_Sparks are flyin',_

_And everywhere I go he's always on my mind and _

_I'm goin' crazy'_

_About him latel_

_I can't help myself from how my heart is racing'_

_And I think I'm really diggin' on his vibe _

(I chanced a look at Dave he crossed his eyes and gave me the special Ace Gang Klingon gave me the mad internal giggles but I managed to suppress it (ish) and went on).

_He really blows me away_

(Dave blew his cheeks out like a pufferfish and I shoved him --stop making me laugh!We started doing mad shoulder dancing,rocking back and forth .Dave is soooo,you know, a laugh).

_He's got somethin' special_

_He's got somethin' special_

_And when he's lookin' at me I want to get all sentimental_

_Smooth talkin'_

_So rockin' and_

_He's got everything that a girl's wantin'_

_He's such a cutie_

_He's gettin' to me_

_And when he walks into a room it's like a movie _

_I think I'm really fallin' for his smile_

(Dave smiled at me and I smiled back)

_I've got butterflies when you say my name_

(Oh, God,I said 'you' instead of 'he'...Why on earth did I do that?It must be all the tensionosity of singing in front of a crowd for the first and last time,that must be it.I can't look at Dave --I may poo or implode.I looked down ).

_He's got somethin' special_

_He's got somethin' special_

_And when he's talking to me I want to get all sentimental_

_He's got something special,_

_He's got something special_

_And I've got something telling me_

_Telling me maybe_

(Dave reached over and lifted my chin so he was looking at me .Coorrrrr! and also phwoarrrrrr ! I came over all breathless and stupid all of a sudden.I had to press my bottom to my chair so I wouldn't fall off)

_He could be the one_

Everyone cheered and whistled at the and the Gang shouted 'Encore!Encore!' but ,as I said,that was my farewell performance.

As Jas was swotting about getting ready for the next scene,Rosie came up over to me.

"What was all that about?"

I glanced at was in the corner pretending to be bundling cables but I could tell he was trying to do earwigging.

I held my fingers up,like to say 'Shh', then whispered "What?"  
"Dave's eyes never left yours the WHOLE time."

I said "Don't be was just helping me keep time",which he was (and making sure I don'r get nervy and piddle down my leg) but I don't think she believed me.

She grilled me for ages before Miss Wilson had to drag her off for tight duty.

**3 Minutes Later**

She wasn't wrong-he kept his eyes on mine the whole time,and it was like they sort of guided me,so I wouldn't be nervous or anything.

It was almost like I was singing the song for him.

**4 Minutes Later **

But in a mate-y way.

**After the Show**

I like to think the play was a unique experiance for of people came backstage and said they had quite literally never seen anything like it.

We were doing a mad conga,with beards,when Masimo came in.

I had completely forgotten he was coming.I felt so awful.

He looked at me in my beard with Dave the Laugh and the others.

Oh, wasn't going to challenge Dave the Laugh to another fisticuffs at dawn,was he?

I wouldn't really blame him this fact,I would lend him my handbag.

Shut up,brain.

Then he smiled at was a lovely smile.

I went over to him and he said to me "_Cara,_cane we talk for a minute?Not too long away from your friends." And he wasn't being mean or anything, just realy soft.

We went off down the corridor and through the fire exit to the outside.

He looked at me and stroked my God I had quickly removed my beard.

He said " Georgia,I am going to say this,for you.I am going to London.I willl go,now,tonight."

I went "But,but..."

And he said "I don't think I can speak long,for my I see how this for.I know you like me much,but you are,your heart is here.I will not make you choose.I am happy.I do not think I will ever meet anyone like you again..._Ciao._

Ánd he gave me the longest,softest kiss.I couldn't head had frozen he just went.

I went back into the I was in a soup.I went and sat downj by the loos.

How did I feel?I don't know.

I must have been sitting there for about five minutes when Jas came saw me and came over to me.

First of all she was saying "People cried when I died." Blah blah ramble ramble.

But then she stopped and said "Gee,what is it?"

I said "Masimo has gone off to be with the Stiff Dylans in London."

She put her arm around me and said 'Oh,Gee,how do you feel?"

I said "I don't know,funny."

She gave me a big hug. "We'll be alright,pally.I bet you something really nice will happen will all work out in the end."

I said "How do you know that?"

And she said "I don't know,it just you want a midget gem?"

I went off and I just sat there again.

**3 Minutes Later**

I heard her come back. I said "Can I have a black one?"

And Dave the Laugh said "Oh you cheeky minx"

I looked up at him.

He said "Jas told me."

I looked at him.

He has the lovliest smile.

I said "You said 'are these my basooomas I see before me' and everyone heard"

He said "I know,I am the Vati."

I said 'You are the doulbe-timing vati."

He said "What do you mean?"

"Yoi know,your secret girlfriend that you dumped Emma for."

He looked at me.

"You may be the thickest chick 're the secret girlfriend,you daft tart."

"Oh."

He held out his hand.I took it and he pulled me standing.I was a bit wobbly on my legs,from sitting on them like that so long and I nearly fell over into Dave.

He wrapped his arms around me 'You're not getting away from me now."

And he smiled.I know,I've said it many many times before,but he really does got the longest lashes a boy,at they curl down to his cheek.

I could feel his heart beating.I felt very warm and snuggly there, in his arms.

I said "Do you want to be my girlfriend?I mean,do you..."

He pulled me closer and tighter and said "Go on then,Sex Kitty.I'll be your 'll probably all in end in .But...I am Dave the Biscuit.I will us a snog and possibly a _Rummachen unterhalb der Taille._Go on, you know you want to.

And I did want to.

I leaned in and snogged him just as everyone piled out of the was screaming and carrying on but I DON'T CARE.

We stood there,snogging and spontaneosly laughing for the longest didn't even notice the crowd gathering to stare untill Grandvati said "This crowd better move or there's going to be a mess on the floor."

We stopped kissing and looked andby everyone I mean everyone that matters, was watching big grins on their kept his arm round my waist and said "So is it a bit late to tell you then?" and the Ace Gang, Tom and Sven all spontaneously screamed and jumped on us.

**The End**

So as Billy Shakespeare said,"Forsooth and verily all endeth happily in the snogging departmnet."

Probably.

Or something?

What do you think?

I'll be the last to know.


	6. Last Note

Sequel up !

Well,actually there wasn't going to be a sequel,but I got the idea for this as I was writing it!

But anyways,,,,the sequel is up...Mamma Mia :)


End file.
